User blog:JazzyMie22/Hi?! Anybody there??? :\
Hello guys! I know that you sometimes got bored on editing or got annoyed by this not so good converstaions like fightings and haters' comments. I know what you guys feel. I just want to say "Hi" to all of you and see how you're doing if your doing fine or not so by these interactive/annoying convers. I also heard that only few of you gets to online because of your homeworks, activities, final exams, fightings, and etc. I know that I'm online sometimes but not because I already hate BoBoiBoy but because it looks like everything or every article in okey, no mistakes but I just have to correct some few wrong grammars out here but I can't do it right now, I have to study for our NAT (National Achievement Test) this March 13 (Thursday). Wish me luck guys. ;) Oh yeah one thing, on my own opinion that why is this wikia is so boring and almost all of us are deactivated, it's because there is no more SPIRIT OF FRIENDSHIP AND UNDERSTANDING. There are now lots of weird conversations that made these things dissapear. We all need to be friends in the sake of our Wikia Community. This community might not be international or popular (kilala) but we still need to be United, no misunderstandings, and no fightings. I know we want PEACE but there are lots of misunderstandings and we know that misunderstandings is the start of War. Please guys, be friends now, no more fighting, no haters, no misunderstanding, no bad things! And on my opinion that why is kuya Dirk Paul Celoso, our Admin is always ofline, beacuse he's might be very busy by now but the most important thing on why is he ofline, is that he must be tired of these fightnings and blocking those who are Not good. I know how kuya Dirk feels, I may not be the admin but I know how hard it is, because you have to control everything, it looks like you are a president of a country full of isues. And this wiki is international so it is double, triple hard! But this is just an opinion about Kuya Dirk. Please be friends, okey? ^_^ And stop these fightings. Let's bring back the peace we had before. Let's make our wiki shine again. Let us bring back THE SPIRIT OF A HAPPY COMMUNITY, FRIENDSHIP, PEACE, LOVE AND UNDERSTANDING. Let's make this wiki be like itself like before, peace and happy becasue we still have our spirit of friendship. Make a happy community, let's love our wiki and take care of this wikia like on how we love our beloved country. Please do this for the sake of our wikia, admin (Dirk Paul Celoso), founder, and for Anybody. I just make a speech for our wiki. And by the way lets's make the wikia rise again from the good! Lets's fight what is right! Let's kick out those haters and non good people here to let the Peace come back! And together "MABUHAY ANG BOBOIBOY WIKIA!!!" THANK YOU!!! Hope you receive this message! And Advance Happy Vacation to all of you! ;) =D God Bless You All!!! <3 <3 <3 Category:Blog posts